


Skephalo one shot

by Disaster_Tired



Series: MCYT One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Tired/pseuds/Disaster_Tired
Summary: Bad hasn't been talking to Skeppy. Skeppy get's really worried and calls him.Also sorry, I'm bad at both titles and descriptions.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: MCYT One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Skephalo one shot

It had been almost a week since the last time they had called, and Skeppy was starting to really miss Bad. Not that he didn't always miss him, but it had just been so long that this was more than he normally missed his best friend. When he would text him to ask why they weren't talking, Bad would just keep saying that he has a lot of work to do or that the's just really busy with work. Skeppy wants to believe him, but it's starting to get really difficult to do so.

Skeppy picks up his phone, done with not being able to talk to his best friend. Quickly, he dials Bad's number, hoping that for once he'll actually pick up his phone so they can talk.

Just his luck, Bad actually answers the phone. Skeppy's face immediately lights up when he hears Bad's voice. "Hey, hi Skeppy, what's up?" Bad sounds almost nervous.

"Not much really, I just wanted to talk to you." He takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down." I just feel like you've been ignoring me lately even though you keep saying that it's just because you're busy with work. I feel like you're lying to me," Skeppy says, just a little bit angry at this best friend. "I just want to know what's going on with us and why we aren't talking."

It takes a few seconds for Bad to actually answer to that. So long, that for a second, Skeppy actually thought that Bad had hung up on him. "It's complicated, Skeppy, really complicated. I just don't think that you would understand everything. It's true that I have been busy with work, but you're right in the fact that that's not the only reason we haven't been talking very much."

"Why then, why haven't we been talking. I know that somethings up Bad, I'm not that stupid!" He can almost audibly hear how Bad flinched away from his phone because of Skeppy's yelling. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I need to know what's going on with us. We used to talk everyday, now it's been almost a week. You're my best friend, I'd like to know what's going on."

Bad takes a second to think through his options here. Finally, he realizes what he has to do. "Skeppy, you have to promise me that you won't be mad at me and that you won't make fun of me for this. If you promise me that, then I'll tell you what's going on."

Skeppy has to think about it for a minute. Bad is his best friend and he'd never do anything to purposefully upset him. But if this is really serious, then he might freak out some. His curiosity ends up beating his overthinking. "I promise that I won't get mad at you if just tell me what's going on. Maybe I can try to help you with whatever it is."

"Thank you for that Skeppy, it means a lot to me. This is something that I don't think that you'd want to help me with." Bad takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Skeppy, I think that I like you."

For a minute, Skeppy is very confused. "I mean, I like you too, you're my best friend after all. What do you mean you- oh." He pauses, there's no way that what he's thinking is true. There's just no way. "Do you by chance mean that you like me in the more than friend way?" He says the last bit cautiously, he doesn't want to upset his Bad.

"Yeah, that is what I mean by it. I think I've liked you for a while now and it's been getting harder and harder to talk to you because of it. I thought the feelings would go away, but they aren't, they're just growing!" He's almost crying by this point. "If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand that. You probably think that it's weird that I like you anyways. I mean, why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not gonna leave you because you're my friend. And trust me, I don't think that it's that weird." Skeppy pauses for a moment. "I think that I might like you too."

"What? You better not be playing a prank on me because now is not the time for that!" Bad sounds hurt.

"No no no no no, this would be an absolutely horrible time to play a prank on you! That would be really mean of me. It's just that since you've now confessed, it made me want to be real with you about how I feel. I wouldn't make fun of you, and I'd never do anything to purposefully hurt you. I want you to feel better, so I wanted you to know."

"Thank you Skeppy, that means a lot to me." For a second, there's an awkward silence. "So, what now? We both like each other."

"I don't really know what comes next. Do we, like, go on a date? Virtually obviously because now is not the time to go on an in person date. Or do we just act normal and pretend that this never happened. I don't think I could pretend that this never happened."

"I don't think that I could either. It's just such a big thing that happened. So maybe we could try going on a date or something, we probably would just not tell anyone about it. But the thing about us going on a date that I worry about is if it doesn't work out, then we might end up hating each other, and then we might not be friends anymore. I don't think that I could stand to lose you Skeppy, you're my favorite person." Bad almost sounds sad while talking about it.

"Even if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends. I don't want to lose you either, you're my best friend after all." Skeppy says happily.

"So, do you want to eat dinner together tonight, like a date?" Bad says it almost cautiously."You know what, I think that I'd really enjoy that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this! I'll probably post more one shots and more chapters of my longer story that I'm working on. If this isn't the best it's because I'm a little bit warn out, I wrote over 10,000 words in two days so I'm kind of tired. Now I have to go work on school for the rest of the week, but I'll be fine. Anyways, if you could follow my socials then that would be great.
> 
> Instagram: Demigod._.artist._.0118
> 
> Instagram: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Twitter: AndrewAmbrosia
> 
> Youtube: Drew Ambrosia Draws
> 
> TikTok: Drew.Ambrosia
> 
> Please stay safe and I hope that you have a good day! And please comment, I love reading and replying to them!


End file.
